Turn Signals, Anyone?
by iluvroxasxii
Summary: Yusei is angry at his girlfriend for making him install turn signals on all the D-Wheels. After he finds out her reason, however, he isn't as upset anymore. YuseiOC, oneshot. Prompt by my insane brain after learning how to drive. :  Rated T for language.


**I. AM. BACKKKKKKKK!**

**Foos. Sike :)  
>So I was watching 5D's, right? And I was like, wtf, they don't use turn signals! They could kill some foos!<strong>

**So here is my response to it. I hope you all like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Starshipping/Kingcrabshipping/Toolshipping would rule and Aki would not exist. I just own my OC Aimee Rae. :)**

"I fucking hate her, I fucking hate her, I fucking hate her..." I muttered to myself as I made some minor repairs to my D-Wheel, grease getting on my face as I was underneath said D-Wheel. I groaned angrily as I felt a drop of oil hit me in the eye, and snickering in the background.

"Eh, stop being pissed, you bastard," I heard a female voice say. I rolled out from underneath the machine, barely able to contain a smile. The girl walked up slowly, taking a seat on the bench next to where I slaved away.

She had very pretty amber eyes, the light reflecting off them in beams. Her hair was a light shade of brown, going down to her shoulders. Her bangs had a single streak of blonde, which grazed her right eye. She had piercings on her eyebrow, nose, and her lip. She also had several criminal markers, the most prominent one being a jagged line going down from the left side of her face to her neck. She wore a black button down with one of my shirts and a pair of denim shorts with black and red high tops with skulls on them.

Although she looked tough, she was a very kind person. Well, she was tough, actually. She was just really nice to the people she cared about.

But not now, apparently. She felt the need to make me install...get this...

TURN SIGNALS ON ALL THE FUCKING D-WHEELS.

Like, what the hell? She just waltzes in, literally saying:

_"If you don't put turn signals on all the D-Wheels, I will steal all your ramen and deprive you of sex for a month."_

I had to put on the turn signals. One, it's not my ramen, it's Jack's. And I'd like to continue to hear sounds until I'm old and rickety. Two, I will be a very, VERY cranky man. And she will be a very cranky, hormonal woman. It's not pretty. There will be destroyed houses if we do not get our weekly shebanging in.

Anyways. I looked at her with a look of disdain as she handed me a bottle of water, which I took gratefully. I then sat next to her, laying my head on her lap. She played absently with my hair.

"You okay, trick?" She asked as I nodded, tired. She smiled, "It's for the best, you know, Yusei."

"How is it for the best?" I asked, not really wanting to get up from my comfortable position, "It's all this extra work. And it's not like we're gonna drive casually with them. They're dueling machines. We DUEL on them, not take road trips to Mexico." I sighed. She sighed as well, taking a drink from the water bottle.

"I never told you the reason why I wanted you to put in turn signals, right?" She said absently as her other hand cradled her chin. I shook my head, indicating that she did not tell me why. Her eyes started to water, and I sat up, taking her face into my hands.

"What, what happened, Aimee?" I asked as I saw her try to hold back tears. She coughed, then sniffed.

Oh, no. Who made her cry?

"I just had a dream about it, Yusei..." She muttered quietly, a blush gracing her features, "I just...I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt..." She said, burying her face in her hands. I sighed and took her into my arms, kissing her forehead.

"Silly woman," I muttered, stroking her hair, "That's what helmets are for. Nobody is going to get hurt. Okay?" She looked up at me, eyes wet, and nodded. I then gave her one of my rare smiles and got up, handing her a wrench.

"Now let's put those turn signals in."

**Eh. I forgot about this for a week, and this is what it looks like.**

**Review, please? If not, just make me some virtual cookies. :)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
